


Cable’s Metal Dick (Headcanon)

by look_turtles



Series: Deadpool Headcanons [3]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Cable has a metal dick





	Cable’s Metal Dick (Headcanon)

Cable has a metal dick. It is off putting to most (except robosexuals) but his wife liked it. She always used to say it was cute.

When Cable first showed it to Deadpool, Wade’s eyes got huge than a big smile spread across his face. As it turns out, Wade has always had a bit of a metal dick fetish ever since the time Venessa pegged him with the metal strap-on.


End file.
